


caught in the rain

by rosebud1000



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Caught in the Rain, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Romantic Tension, post-reveal, sexual tension? nah, we got that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Adrien and Marinette take a moment to dry off after an akuma in a rainstorm. Adrien offers her to change out of her wet clothes and into some of his... he's just not expecting her to look so cute in his sweatshirt.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	caught in the rain

“That’s the longest akuma we’ve had in a while,” Ladybug said. She brushed back the bangs that were stuck to her face. She was right, it’d been the longest since they’d revealed their identities. The akuma was particularly spiteful today, and the heavy rain hadn’t helped them.

Adrien jumped into his room after her and closed the window. Raindrops had spattered inside, but that wasn’t his biggest concern. He pulled towels off the shelf and threw a stack at Marinette as she detransformed.

“So much for my Lucky Charm drying us off, huh?”

“It might’ve, but it’s raining so hard I wouldn’t have noticed.” Adrien caught Plagg in a towel and started scrubbing the kwami dry. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it over the back of the sofa, where the hem fluttered in the breeze from the radiator.

Marinette had a pigtail in her hand, working the water out. The other dripped water down her neck.

“I’m still hungry,” Tikki whimpered from the towel she’d huddled in. 

Adrien placed a disgruntled Plagg-in-a-nest next to her. “I’ll go get some hot cocoa.”

“Ooh, that sounds wonderful.”

“This is not nearly enough cheese,” his kwami added.

“I’ll get something for you, too. Marinette, you want some hot cocoa, right?”

“Yes, please.”

Adrien frowned as he noticed the way her wet shirt was clinging to her. A drop of water fell to her feet.

“There’s probably some clothes in there that’ll fit you,” he offered, pointing at the armoire. “It’s got modeling stuff from ages ago.”

“Oh!” She dropped her towel, blushing. “Thanks, Adrien.”

He closed the door firmly on his way out and hoped Nathalie wouldn’t try to go in. Honestly, he didn’t even know if she and his father were home. But with Marinette in his room, he didn’t care.

Finding out she was Ladybug had been an incredible feeling that’d dissolved to familiarity quickly. It made sense that she was Ladybug, and treating Marinette like his superhero partner was surprisingly easy. He acted more like Chat Noir around her. He liked that side of himself.

Once in the kitchen, he pulled a round of camembert out of his pocket and put it in a microwave oven, hoping he didn’t stink up (or somehow explode) the appliance. After the reveal, he’d had to agree with Plagg that he had a crush on Marinette.

He grabbed mugs from the cabinet and started speeding through the process of making cocoa. He hadn’t brought up the I’m-in-love-with-Ladybug (aka you, aka Marinette) thing yet. He had, technically, already told her and been shut down. Part of him wanted to hope that would change with the reveal, but he was still his same old self.

Three mugs and a plate of hot cheese was a balancing act and Adrien barely made it back to his room without dropping anything. He nudged open the door.

Marinette sat on the couch and was talking with the kwamis. She looked up and smiled without stopping her run-down of the three-hour fight.

“Thanks, Adrien.” She grabbed two mugs from him and passed one to Tikki. Plagg pounced on the cheese.

“Yeah, of course.” He sat next to her and only then noticed that she’d changed. She was wearing an old pair of grey sweatpants with cuffs that went past her ankles and a black sweatshirt with the Gabriel logo. Her hair was down, probably so it would dry faster, and Adrien had to try very hard not to stare at the ends that brushed her collarbone when she moved.

“You’re blushing.”

“What?”

Marinette took a sip of cocoa. “You’re staring at me, and you’re blushing.”

“I- well- you are, too,” he sputtered. It was true, her own face was red, and they’d been inside for too long to claim it was the cold.

She settled for no response and instead reached over to scratch Plagg, who’d finished his cheese and fallen asleep— leaning closer to Adrien in the process. “Oh, _minou_ ,” she said. “You’re still in your wet clothes, you should go change.”

“It’s fine, really. I’m drying off.”

“No, I don't want you to get a cold. Go change.” She fluttered her eyelashes, and that’s what gave her away. She knew what she was doing. This must be Marinette’s way of flirting: lots of smiles, a bit of teasing, genuine care, choosing pants with _his last name_ stitched onto the cuff. She’d quite literally marked herself as his.

Well, then. He could play that game. It was time for payback. He grabbed something to change into on his way to the bathroom. It was late enough for pajamas. He wasn’t going anywhere the rest of the day, anyway.

Marinette’s eyes widened when he returned and her blush deepened. She cleared her throat. “The spots are wrong.”

Adrien glanced at his arm, red fabric with black dots that had started fading already. “The spots?”

“They’re not that close together on my suit.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” That was a lie. He had, and he’d grumbled about it, and he was immensely glad Plagg wasn’t awake to rat him out for the lie.

Marinette moved over to let him sit next to her on the sofa. Their knees bumped together. Tikki had crawled over to lay on Plagg, both of them fast asleep.

“You’re wearing my pattern,” Marinette whispered.

“You chose pants with my name on them.”

“It looks good on you.”

“I like you,” he said. “Like, an insane amount. More than I thought I was capable of, you’re—”

He stopped when Marinette pushed closer to him, their entire sides pressed together.

“I like you too.”

Her hand was cool on the back of his neck, her hair still wet when he tangled his fingers into it. And her lips were sweet from the chocolate, a little chapped from the cold and rain, and warm enough to melt his heart.

She pulled away, face red with a shy smile. “ _Mon chaton._ ”

If Adrien had had any ability to speak left, he lost it then and hoped that the way he brought her close for a second kiss said everything for him: _Yes, always, I want to be yours._

**Author's Note:**

> (i swear i haven't abandoned my wips)
> 
> I hope this made you smile!


End file.
